Empire Earth/Imperial Age
Imperial Age (1500 - 1800 AD) is the 8th epoch in Empire Earth. It focuses on gunpowder warfare, as archer units disappear completely and melee units are downed to 2. On the other hand, infantry choices have increased dramatically. Units http://empireearth.wikia.com/index.php?title=Renaissance&action=edit&section=1 *Citizen The cornerstone of any striving empire, citizens are critical troughout the epochs, building and repairing structures and collecting resources. They are not suited for combat however, and their attack is purely for hunting. *Canine Scout A basic scout unit, Canine scouts cannot attack (unless given an attack value in the scenario) but they can move trough forests and are fast moving. *Oliver Cromwell The general of the English Parliament, Oliver is your 6th warrior hero. *Elizabeth I One of the most famous queens of England, Elizabeth is your 6th strategist hero *Musketeer The musketeer is an upgrade to arquebus. It is effective against other infantry and gun cavalry. *Halberdier The last pierce infantry unit, and an upgrade to Pikeman. Effective against Cavalry *Hand Cannoneer Ranged unit with parabolic fire. Useful in sieges. *Sharpshooter Ranged stealthed unit, that can kill unimproved infantry with 1 shot. *Medic - Imperial Infantry unit that can heal other units. *Elite Guard Ranged unit with an repeating gun. Best against other infantry. *Royal Cuirassier Third shock cavalry unit. Royal cuirassier is good against gun units. *Carabineer First of the gun cavalry, carabineer is best against sword cavalry. *Basilisk The very first siege cannon, Basilisk is good against buildings and ships too! *Culverin First field cannon, the culverin can kill multiple units in 1 shot. *Bombard Siege cannon with parabolic fire. Useful in sieges. *Priest A religious unit that can convert enemy units, and later buildings, to your side. They are especially effective in prehistoric-stone age, with no universities around. *Prophet A religious unit, that can cast calamities. Prophets can give effective support against most enemy threats, but are hindered by temples. *Fish Boat - Imperial Unarmed vessel that can harvest fish as food resource. *Transport - Imperial Unarmed ship, capable of carrying 12 units over water. *Battleship - Imperial Strongest of the 3 ship types, Battleship excels against frigates and land units as well. *Frigate - Imperial Fastest of the 3 ship types, Frigate excels against galleys, galleons and submarines, and can also prove effective in hunting support vessels, like transports. *Galleon - Imperial Galleons are meant for one thing; hunting Battleships. *Cruiser - Gunboat Cruisers are purely anti-air ships, and are vulnerable to other ships. Buildings http://empireearth.wikia.com/index.php?title=Renaissance&action=edit&section=2 *Settlement A very important part of your empire, settlements work as drop-points for resource carrying citizens. Populating it with 5 citizens turns it into a town center. *House Unlike in Age of Empires, houses in Empire Earth do not increase your population capacity, but instead, increases the morale bonus, gained by units and towers inside the radius of an town center or capitol. *Granary This structure allows farms to be constructed adjacent to it, serving as an drop-off point for farming citizens and making farming researches. *Barracks The most basic unit producing building available, barracks provide you with infantry units troughout the game. *Stable This structure allows you to recruit cavalry units. *Siege Factory This structure creates your siege weapons and artillery pieces. *Dock This structure will provide you with most naval units, and can also heal friendly naval units, as well as serving as drop-off point for fish rafts. *Temple This building allows you to recruit priests and prophets, as well as researching and protecting you from calamities. *Hospital A support structure that can heal nearby units, it also makes researches, that increase its effectiveness, improve citizen stats, and even increases your population capacity. *University A support structure that protects you from priest conversion, and also makes researches that improve structures. *Fortress A support structure that can hold 40 units inside. Units inside do not count against your population capacity, but cannot disembark if the pop cap is full. *Tower Purely defensive structure, tower attacks any enemy unit that comes to its range, including naval units and submarines. *Wall An effective defensive structure, walls can block entrances for your enemies, but they can be brought down. *Wonders Large and costy structures, that can give you a wide range of benefits over your opponents. Building them is another one of victory conditions in custom battles. Category:Epoch Category:Needs Infobox Category:Empire Earth